MY LOVELY SLUT
by clairn ge
Summary: Siapa di sana? / Memohonlah slut.. / T-tapi Chan-.. / ChanBaek(main pair). Mature. Oneshoot or Twoshoot. YAOI. BDSM.
1. PROLOGUE

.

 **MY LOVELY SLUT**

.

cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, and another exo member.

pair: ChanBaek(main), KrisHan

lainnya, find out urself.

.

 **WARN !**

 **YAOI, MATURE, BDSM, SCHOOL LIFE AU, PET AU, DARK ROMANCE** **, LITTLE BIT SPORT.**

PET! BAEKHYUN, MASTER! CHANYEOL

.

.

Clairn Ge present

.

.

 _Ada suatu masa, di mana orang kurang mampu bekerja sampai merendahkan harga dirinya di hadapan orang-orang bergelimang harta. Di masa itu hiduplah seorang pemuda belia bernama Byun Baekhyun. Malang sekali nasibnya; beasiswanya dicabut, ayahnya sudah tiada, ibunya sakit-sakitan di rumah, sedangkan adiknya depresi, dan berakhir mabuk-mabukan di bar._

 _Namun uluran tangan seseorang datang, mengiming-iminginya agar dapat meraih segalanya, bahkan langit ke-7, dengan cara yang sangat mudah. Sayangnya, tanpa Baekhyun sadari, uluran tangan itu menariknya ke dunia gelap yang membuatnya lebih jatuh_

 **ke dalam jurang neraka kenikmatan**

.

 _"S-siapa di sana?!"_

 _"Aku Park Chanyeol dari kelas XI-1."_

.

 _"Aku tahu kau pasti membutuhkannya, bukan?"_

 _"A-apa-apaan?! Enyahlah!"_

 _"Sayangnya tidak bisa, babe."_

.

 _"Mmhh, masterhh, sudah l-lelahh."_

 _"Memohonlah."_

.

 _"M-masterhh, pelacurmu ini sudah lelah. Ahkk, a-apa boleh hamba i-istirahat?"_

 _ **PLAK-**_

 _"Nope bitch, aku tidak berhenti sampai kau hamil."_

.

 _"Choker ini bagus untukmu. Coba kenakan."_

 _"T-tapi Chanyeol,"_

 _"Kenapa? Bahkan choker ini ada tanda pengenalmu, keren kan? Ini spesial untukmu!"_

.

Yo, G balik lg dgn ff baru

ni ff udah pen bgt q publish~ ya ini kekny cm onehoot atau twoshoot. #duh bukanny lanjut thanks atw lwh

maaf kan daku ya gays, soalny otak ku masih buntu *blm ad ide. Aku juga minta dukungan kalian semua

Gomawo untuk kalian yg nyempetin baca ffku

luv y'all~


	2. BEGIN

PRANG-

Pagi Baekhyun diawali amukan _a_ diknya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, menilik kekacauan yang dibuat _dongsaeng_ nya, Oh Sehun. Diamatinya dari jauh, Baekhyun menatap Sehun miris. Ia sebenarnya sedih tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang berguna. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun masih berusaha mencari selembar uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya dengan bekerja serabutan; kegiatannya selain belajar di sekolah. Ia juga menanamkan motto 'rendah hati bukan rendah diri' ketika nasib malangnya mulai ia raba.

Setelah memastikan Sehun pingsan di sofa, Baekhyun membereskan pecahan gelas akibat ulah Sehun, kemudian ia menggendongnya masuk ke kamar terluas yang ada di rumah kecilnya, milik Sehun. Setelah itu Baekhyun membersihkan tubuhnya dan menidurkannya di kasur. Lalu ia beralih ke kamar ibunya yang berada tepat di samping kamar Baekhyun. Rasanya air matanya akan mengucur deras ketika melihat ibunya terus terbaring di kasur yang keras nan dingin itu. Ia menutup lagi pintu kayu usang tersebut dan berlari menuju sekolah.

_

 **06.48**

"Yo Baek, udah ngerjain pr dari Ms. Yoona?"

"Udah dong. Mau nyontek?"

"Eng, 5 nomor aja deh."

"Yakin? Total soalnya ada 10 lho _deer_ ~ "

"Arghh, ya sudah! Ke marikan bukumu!"

"Hehehe."

Luhan, Xi Luhan adalah salah satu orang yang _masih sudi bergaul_ dengan Baekhyun. Sedang yang lainnya, hanyalah _teman semunya_. Sejak terkena layangan tuduhan dari salah seorang siswi kelas XI-2, beasiswa yang selama ini Baekhyun pertahankan dari kelas VII, dicabut. Setelah itu satu-persatu temannya menghilang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak bersalah, namun bukti yang ditunjukan kurang dari cukup untuk membelanya.

 _Sampai pada akhirnya, banyak orang memandangnya sebelah mata setelah peristiwa itu._

Baekhyun sudah cukup bersyukur dengan kehidupan sekolahnya saat ini. Adanya Luhan membuatnya bangkit perlahan-lahan dari kertepurukan yang sudah berkepanjangan. _Walau begitu, kehidupannya di sekolah dan di rumah benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat._

 **07.00**

Tak- Tak-

Kriet-

" _Good morning student_."

" _Good morning Miss_."

" _How are you Xi Luhan?_ "

" _Just so so Miss_."

" _Really? Haha ok. Before class begin, let's pray together, pray begin._

 _Finish, now open your book to page 89_."

Dan mata Baekhyun mulai berbinar, siap menerima tumpukan tugas dari Ms. Yoona.

_

KRING-

Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Ini saatnya jam olah raga kelas XI-3, kelas yang ditempati Baekhyun. Jam olah raga kelas XI-3 bersamaan dengan kelas XI-1, kelas yang berisi si Kaya dan Arogan. Olah raga kali ini adalah renang, olah raga favorit Baekhyun. Pemuda bermarga Byun itu, selalu menunggu di luar ruang ganti sampai sepi. Orang-orang, bahkan sahabat maupun keluarga Baekhyun tidak tahu hal ini.

..

 _Namanya adalah sisi Baekhyun yang binal dan suka eksibisionis._

..

 _Sayangnya_ ada 1 orang yang tahu segala sisi gelap Baekhyun. Ia salah satu dari si Kaya dan Arogan,

Park Chanyeol.

Di dalam ruang ganti, Byun Baekhyun menatap bangga tubuh _naked_ nya dari pantulan cermin. Memperlihatkan tiap lekukan _abs_ nya pada cermin usang di depannya, seolah yang berada di depannya adalah pasangan hidupnya. Leher putih nan jenjangnya, bokong berisinya yang kenyal, bahu mulusnya, semua ia jamah satu persatu dengan jemari lentiknya. Dan dari bilik kamar mandi, Chanyeol menatapnya lekat penuh pemujaan. Baekhyun segera memakai celana renang pendeknya dan sedikit membasahinya, membuat bentuk bokong dan kaki indahnya tercetak jelas.

...

 _Oh lihat, ada harimau yang sedang kelaparan._

...

Tak jarang para arogan dari XI-1 melakukan _sexual harrasment_ pada Baekhyun saat berenang. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak marah, hanya mengungkapkan protes kecilnya dengan menatap datar para arogan itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun di kolam 3 meter-

"Gaya bebas 200 meter!"

PRIT-

Dengan semangat ia ayunkan tangannya ke belakang, lalu diangkat, dan ia bebaskan ke depan.

Dari nun jauh, Chanyeol masih mengamatinya, _sangat intens._

Tak lama setelah itu, bisikan kagum _bitch_ _es_ , mulai terdengar di telinga Chanyeol.

"Ya! Giliran ke-2 silakan mempersiapkan diri!"

Chanyeol beserta lelaki XI-1 dan XI-3 yang tersisa, mulai bersiap di kolam renang 3 meter yang tadinya dipakai Baekhyun. Ia ingin sekali Baekhyun juga menatapnya memuja, seperti yang ia lakukan padanya.

"Gaya kupu-kupu 200 meter!"

PRIT-

Park Chanyeol yang gagah itu, lompat. Menyelami dasar kolam, lalu mulai mengayunkan kedua tangan dan mengepakkan kakinya dengan sepenuh tenaga.

Sampai dirasa ujung jemarinya menyentuh dinding. Dengan cekatan ia salto, lalu diulanginya gerakan tersebut. Ketika kepalanya muncul dari permukaan air, netranya bertemu pada pandangan kagum dari Baekhyun.

Lantas, ia kembangkan senyum bangganya.

Setelah 2 jam berolahraga, guru olahraga, Mr. Kwon, memberi waktu bebas selama 30 menit untuk siswanya. Kesempatan yang tidak akan disia-siakan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun ssi, ayo kita bertanding gaya punggung 400 meter."

"Oh, um, baiklah ..."

"Park Chanyeol."

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol ssi, aku terima tantanganmu."

Baekhyun senang sekali ditantang oleh Chanyeol. Apa itu tanda bahwa tidak hanya Luhan yang masih mau memandangnya? _Seingat dia,_ _hanya Luhan yang masih sudi menatapnya normal_. Oh atau mungkin saja dia dikenal karena kasus yang menyeretnya waktu itu? Sudahlah, ia tidak sabar ingin memamerkan keahliannya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kris, tolong _handle_ _stopwatch_ nya," kata Chanyeol sambil melemparkan _stopwatch_ putihnya pada Kris, teman sekelasnya.

"Ck, yoda ini mau pamer apa lagi?" Gerutu Kris.

"Hehe, 400 meter gaya punggung ya, Kris? Besok aku beri tiket *KWF, bagaimana?"

"Yaya _Rich Arrogant_ sialan," akhirnya Kris hanya bisa menjawab pasrah, setelah mendengar sogokan yang dipikirnya lumayan menguntungkan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bersiap di kolam renang, begitu pula dengan Kris yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari kolam renang sambil memegang _stopwatch_.

"Gaya punggung 400 meter. Bersiap, _go_!"

Splash-

Sha- Sha- Sha-

Dengan cepat tangan pendek Baekhyun mengayun ke belakang diikuti kepakan kakinya yang bertenaga. Sangat terlihat bertenaga dari suara gemercik air yang sangat berisik. Ia mulai mendahului Chanyeol sekitar 2 meter. Chanyeol merasakannya, lalu kembali mengamati Baekhyun sekali lagi.

 _"Hm, Baekhyun terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaganya di awal. Tapi tak apa, dia memang tidak pernah membosankan."_

_

Baekhyun sudah berpakaian rapi lalu keluar dari ruang ganti menuju kelasnya sambil menjijinjing tas. Ketika melewati lorong dekat gudang, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari belakang.

Astaga, ini masih siang Byun Baek.

Tubuhnya menggigil perlahan, lalu ia kabur begitu saja dari sana. Sayangnya firasat Baekhyun benar, trio senior kejam sedang menatapnya sinis dari belakang.

Baekhyun melesat sampai kelas, ia buru-buru menghampiri mejanya. Membuat Luhan yang baru saja memakan gigitan apel pertamanya langsung tersedak.

"Ya, kau ini! Ku kira apelnya beracun!"

"M-mian, tadi aku ketakutan sekali."

Luhan langsung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Byun, cerita padaku."

"A-aniyo, bukan masalah _itu_. Aku tadi merasa diikuti orang, tapi kupikir lorong dekat gudang itu sepi."

"Hmh, baka. Di sana memang sumbernya _fug boys_. Jangan lewat jalan itu lagi-"

"Ta-"

"Apapun alasannya sayang."

"Huft, dasar. Baiklah, gomawo Luhanie."

"Hm."

Baekhyun membereskan mejanya, lalu menyampirkan tas ransel di bahu kanannya. Hah, kupikir hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuk Baekhyun. Ia berjalan cepat sambil merenungkan semua yang sudah terjadi hari ini.

Tapi, Baekhyun merasa ada yang janggal.

Oh!

Dompetnya tertinggal di kelas!

Baekhyun segera berlari memasuki sekolahnya yang sudah mulai gelap. Menyusuri lorong yang sepi, mungkin suara gesekan daun dapat terdengar.

TAP-tap TAP-tap

"Sial, siapa yang mengikutiku?!" Batin Baekhyun, jiwanya mulai melolong ketakutan.

Ia jadi teringat cerita horor - _bullshit_ \- dari teman-teman sialannya itu.

Baekhyun sampai di kelas dan sudah mengambil dompetnya, sekarang ia hanya perlu membalik badannya lalu berlari kencang menuju rumahnya.

"Haahh, 1, 2, 3!" Ia menghitung dalam hati.

Dan,

Boom!

Baekhyun tidak menemukan siapapun di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas lega. Namun segera ia sadar situasinya. Kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

TAP-tap TAP-tap

Suara ketukan sepatu itu kembali terdengar, Baekhyun berhenti dan memberanikan dirinya.

"S-siapa di sana?!" Teriaknya tanpa membalik badan.

"Aku, Park Chanyeol dari kelas XI-1."

"O-Oh, maaf aku kira siapa. A-aku pergi dulu P-park Chanyeol ssi, s-semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk melesat dari lorong sepi itu.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum miring, _"bahkan suara ketakutannya terdengar merdu,"_ batinnya.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju tempat parkir mobil, lalu mengeluarkan mobil sedan hitam kesayangannya dari parkiran. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, membelah ramainya Gangnam di malam hari. Ia berhenti di salah satu butik yang cukup terkenal, Golden Star, yang tak lain milik kakak perempuannya, Park Yoora.

Ia masuk ke dalam dan disambut antusias oleh karyawan Golden Star. Ia meneliti seisi toko itu sampai keningnya mengernyit.

"Apa di sini hanya ada pakaian pria?" Tanyanya pada salah satu karyawan.

"Oh, tidak tuan. Pakaian wanita dan aksesorisnya ada di lantai atas."

"Baik, terimakasih."

Tak- Tak

Chanyeol menaiki anak tangga itu satu-persatu, sampai menginjak yang terakhir. Ia kembali mengamati seisi ruangan dengan teliti.

 _Lingerie_ hitam yang selama ini ia cari-cari di internet ternyata dijual di butik _noona_ nya juga. Adrenalinnya terpacu, membayangkan Baekhyun mengenakan _lingerie_ itu. Ia mengambilnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas belanja yang ia jinjing dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu berpindah ke bagian aksesoris. Rahangnya jatuh, melihat _choker_ warna hitam yang di pajang. Tapi sepertinya _choker_ itu punya kekurangan.

 _Ah iya, tanda pengenal!_

 _Baekhyun memerlukan tanda pengenal di choker itu._

Mungkin ia bisa meminta sekretarisnya untuk memesankan _choker_ bertanda pengenal dan tentunya dengan bahan yang jauh berkualitas. _Well,_ bukan berarti ia meremehkan _choker_ yang dijual di butik _noona_ nya.

Chanyeol sudah membayar _lingerie_ hitam itu, lalu ia berencana pulang ke mansionnya yang dingin.

*

Rencana ingin pulang ke mansionnya gagal. Ia justru berakhir di Lee Cafe, sebuah kafe yang cukup terkenal di kalangan muda mudi, lokasinya masih mencakup kawasan Gangnam. Chanyeol duduk di dekat jendela, ia mulai menyeruput cup tinggi berisi capuccino ice. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menjanggal hatinya, ketika ia mulai berpikir untuk menjadikan Baekhyun petnya. _Tapi, cinta_? _Tidak, jiwanya menolak mentah-mentah kata menjijikan itu._

...

 _Oh, Chanyeol masih belum bisa melupakannya._

...

 _Hmm, dia hanya tertarik kan? Atau penasaran? Iya kan?_

 _Katakan jawabannya, ia butuh ketenangan sekarang juga._

 **00.30**

Sesampainya di mansion, bukannya tenang, tapi pikirannya bertambah keruh, kalau sungai keruh karena sampah, pikiran Chanyeol keruh karena Baekhyun. Jiwa dominannya meraung tanda tidak sabar. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

KRING- KRING-

"Selamat malam Tuan Park, maaf mengganggu kenyamanan Tuan."

"Hm."

"Saya ingin memberi kabar tentang _choker_ pesanan Tuan. Saya sudah berbicara langsung dengan pemilik toko, sesuai dengan pesanan Tuan, yaitu berbahan satin warna hitam, dengan pinggiran jahitan benang sutra emas. Dan tambahan tulisan **_'LOEY'S'_** ."

"Ya."

"Gambaran desain akhir akan saya kirimkan ke email Tuan jam dua belas kurang seperempat."

"Uangnya sudah aku transfer."

"Baik Tuan, maaf mengganggu kenyamanan Tuan. Selamat malam."

PIP-

Sedang di lain tempat-

 _"Ahh, deeperhh, ouhh yeshh."_

 _"Yeah, teruslah mendesah bitch."_

 _"Ahkkk, k-keluarhh."_

 _"Hh, holemu ketat sekali-"_

"HAH!!"

Baekhyun POV

Sial, aku _wet dream._

Uhm, aku sedikit familiar dengan wajahnya. Seperti.. OH! Dia yang menantangku gaya punggung 400 meter tadi! Tapi aku kan hanya kagum kemampuan berenangnya. Uhh, apa-apaan mimpiku. Tapi di mimpi barusan, dia hebat sekali di ranjang. Hah, diriku memang sudah gila.

CKLEK-

Tap tap

S-siapa itu??

Aku masih dalam posisi tidur telentang, mengintip dari cela selimut tipis yang kupakai.

Sehun?!

Baekhyun POV end

Sehun dengan sempoyongan berjalan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Ia hanya menatap kosong gundukan di dalam selimut tipis itu. Tanpa diduga, Sehun menyingkap selimut itu dengan kasar, lalu menindih tubuh hyungnya.

"Hmmh, hyung _wet dream_ yah? Memimpikan aku eoh? Nghh, cairanmu banyak sekali."

"Sehun, hentikan!"

"Ohh, jadi hyung belum tidur, hm? Menungguku kan? Hahaha tentu saja."

"K-kau gila Sehun! Hentikan kumohon, hiks."

"Cih, kaum lemah."

Sehun meraup bibir tipis kakaknya dengan rakus. Lidahnya terus mengetuk belahan bibir itu dengan tergesa, meminta si Pemilik membukakan untuknya. Baekhyun yang terus menolak membuat Sehun bertambah liar. Tangan besarnya masuk ke dalam kaos Baekhyun. Ia mulai merambati dadanya, mengelusnya, merasakan betapa lembutnya dada Baekhyun. Sampai ia menemukan tonjolan kecil yang mengeras.

Ia tarik kencang puting itu, Baekhyun reflek membuka mulutnya untuk Sehun.

"Akkmptt-"

Slurpp- Slurpp-

Sehun benar-benar menjelajahi goa hangat Baekhyun. Bertukar saliva, menggoda langit-langit mulutnya, menghisap seisinya, dan melilit lidah lembut Baekhyun.

Emosi Baekhyun sudah di ubun-ubun. Ia mendorong Sehun sepenuh tenaga, sampai _dongsaeng_ nya itu terjerambab di lantai. Baekhyun menatapnya sedih, bahkan air mata terus mengalir dari netranya. Dan entah kenapa, melihat Baekhyun menangis membuat hati kecil Sehun, _sedikit terguncang._

Sayangnya, tidak dengan ekspresinya yang paling dingin dari yang terdingin. Sehun benci melihat air mata yang menetes. Sehun benci mendengar isak tangis. Sehun benci semua itu ketika lawannya hanya akting. Ia segera meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, membanting pintu kamar _hyung_ nya dengan keras. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun, Sehun meneteskan air mata yang selama ini tidak pernah ia tunjukkan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun meringkuk di atas kasur kerasnya itu. Menangis sampai kerah kaos usangnya basah.

Sangat disayangkan, ibunya hanya bisa mendengar sisa tangisan sedih Baekhyun dari atas tempat tidurnya.

_

 **04.35**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, ia berencana akan membuat sarapan pagi, sebelum ia melihat,

Sehun di antara genangan darah.

Baekhyun panik, ia ingin menelpon _ambulance_ , sayangnya ponselnya sudah rusak sejak 1 minggu lalu. Ia segera menghampiri kamar Ibunya.

Tok tok

"Eomma, B-Baekhyun minta izin pergi. Sehun terluka, Baekhyun harus ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun pergi dulu ya," pinta Baekhyun.

"H-hati-hati nak. J-jangan-jangan terlalu lama, _eo-eomma takut sendirian di rumah_ ," dijawab setengah ragu oleh ibunya.

"Iya eomma."

Baekhyun segera melesat keluar rumah sambil menggendong Sehun _bridal style_. Ia bahkan tidak memakai alas kaki. Kakinya membuat cap kaki berwarna kemerahan seiring ia berlari menuju rumah sakit.

Dadanya naik turun, tanda jantungnya bekerja dengan sangat keras. Dia bahkan hampir tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang berantakan. Di pikirannya hanya ada bayangan Sehun yang selalu merengek _sewaktu kecil_. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah tanpa keterangan setelah beasiswanya dicabut. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, namun orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya menatapnya miris.

Kecuali, 1 orang. Dia merasa familiar dengan rupa Baekhyun. Ia segera merogoh ponselnya, lalu mendial karibnya.

" _Brat_ , sekarang kau masuk sekolah?"

" _Wae_? Sejak kapan bajingan ini jadi bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Ck, calon _pet_ mu sedang di rumah sakit."

" _Mwo_?! Dia sakit??"

"Hey, telingaku sakit _pabo_. Tidak, tapi dia sedang menangis meraung-raung di bangku tunggu."

"Ha! Jangan buat _mini drama_ lagi _shit_."

" _Speaker_ nya perlu aku aktifkan?"

Piip-

 _Speaker_ ponsel orang itu diaktifkan, lalu ia mendekat sedikit demi sedikit dengan Baekhyun. Sampai isak tangisnya terdengar di telinga, Chanyeol.

 _"Hiks, hiks. Seh-Sehunn, hiks."_

Sret-

Piip-

Orang itu menjauhi Baekhyun lalu menonaktifkan _speaker_ nya.

"Bagaimana yoda? Sudah terdengar?"

"I-itu sungguh suaranya?"

"Sudahlah, aku le-"

"Hey jangan matikan! _Send location_ padaku dulu Kkamjong."

"Hah, yaya."

PIP-

Chanyeol POV

Tadi itu, sungguh suaranya? Dia terdengar sangat sedih dan khawatir. Oh dia juga seperti memanggil seseorang, Se-Sehun?

Hah, bajingan itu lama sekali mengirim lokasinya. Eh tunggu, Jongin bilang dia sedang di rumah sakit. Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di sana?

Kring-

 ** _Shit_** ** _Kkam_**

 _Montana Hospital, Greek Street no 102, South Korea._ _Brat, depan IGD._

Baiklah, aku harus segera menjemputnya.

Sret-

Oh sialan, saking terburu-burunya, aku nyaris terjatuh menimpa nenek tua itu. Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju ruang IGD. Benar sekali, Jongin di sana.

"Bro, dia sedang menuju cafe kecil itu," kata Jongin sambil menunjuk cafe yang ia maksud dengan dagunya.

"Oh, ia terlihat sangat lemas, aku harus-"

"Ck, lihat dulu saja. Jangan gegabah, nanti dia bisa ketakutan, _pabo_."

"Hhh, Baiklah."

TBC

miann~ baru ad niat lanjutin skrg. makasih responnya

luv u all


End file.
